


Robot Riot

by OceanSpray5



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Code Lyoko
Genre: (Cuz Tadashi is Alive), Adult Lyoko Warriors, Bot Fighting, Can Also Be Post Canon, F/M, Gen, Hiro does not expect to lose, Its up to you though, Jeremie is too clever though, Jeremie meets Hiro at a bot fight, Lyoko Future Fic, Pre Canon Big Hero 6, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: Jeremy took a deep breath as he went back to the ring and sat down. He could see his friends behind him and Aelita mouthing an encouraging ‘Knock em Dead’. He grinned, confidence filling his veins as he waited for his competitor to arrive. It certainly was unexpected when the competitor turned out to be a young Japanese boy with unruly hair who couldn’t be older than 13.“Can I try?” His small voice rung out. The spectators burst into laughter upon seeing his puny frame. Jeremy merely raised an eyebrow. He looked back at his fellow warriors again. They looked just as skeptical but they weren’t laughing like their peers.“You gotta pay to play,” the ringmaster informed the kid. He was clearly amused too and had already turned away, dismissing him.The boy looked at Jeremy who stared back with genuine curiosity. “I have money,” He finally revealed.The ringmaster looked between the two before turning to Jeremy, obviously wanting to know if the adult in the game wanted to battle a mere child with what was obviously a harmless looking robot.“Let’s play,” Jeremy announced, tilting his head slightly as if to invite the boy to sit. This was going to be interesting.
Relationships: Background Odd Della Robbia/Sissi Delmas, Jeremie Belpois & Hiro Hamada, Jeremie Belpois & Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Robot Riot

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was wtaching BH6 and the Bot Fight Scene at the beginning ended up inspiring this. I wrote out a whole headcanon and less then 24 hours later I ended up writing this cuz I was feeling inspired. Realistically this could take place anywhere before the movie but it can take place after too if you're delusional like me and refuse to believe Tadashi is dead. This is roughly edited so please excuse any grammar mistakes.
> 
> The title is from the Phineas and Ferb song "Robot Riot" from the 2nd Dimension Movie. I am bad with titles and for some reason the song came to mind so I decided to go with it.
> 
> More notes at the end.

Living in the technologically advanced Superpower that was San Fransokyo was not something the Lyoko Warriors could ever have predicted would be part of their future when they were children… mostly because San Fransokyo didn’t exist back when they were children. But as adults, they had to admit, living in a city with almost every kind of advancement known to man was quite pleasant.

Spending evenings in alleyways in the sketchiest places of San Fransokyo was not the most appealing activity for most either. It was dangerous, a sure-fire hideout for drug dealers, gang members and hoodlums. Most people would avoid it. Unfortunately, it was also the only place Bot Fighting was manageable without the police busting everyone too soon and the Lyoko warriors were far from ‘most people’.

The Lyoko warriors’ outings after work normally took one of two forms. Either they went to a few nice hangout spots where Aelita would be DJing for the evening, or they’d go Bot Fighting in one of San Fransokyo’s worn-down districts.

Yumi, for her part, was very much against this Bot Fighting tradition her friends had picked up. Her displeasure and disapproval became evident in the form of an argument she had with Jeremy every single time he prepared his robots. The argument would normally start when Yumi stopped by the Belpois household after work where Jeremy would be working on the finishing touches for his new robot for later in the evening. He would be working out the schematics of how to attack as well as hiding in weaponry and inbuilt strategies. It was then she’d attempt to lecture her younger friend which unfortunately fell on deaf ears every time.

It was on one such day Aelita Belpois, formerly Aelita Schaeffer (and Stones and Hopper), returned home to find her husband with his tools scattered across the living room table and a frustrated Yumi Stern, formerly Ishiyama, trying to lecture him.

“Jeremy, I’m home. Hey Yumi!” Aelita called as she hung up her lab coat by the door.

“How’d classes go, princess?” Jeremy asked as soon as he noticed his wife walk in.

Aelita was a computer professor at SFIT, one of the most prestigious universities in the city. Jeremy had been offered a position multiple times as well but he preferred his job at CrayTech, stopping by the university’s labs only when Aelita wanted his assistance. He knew he wasn’t the most patient when it came to teaching and subjecting his methods to poor innocent students was “inadvisable” as Ulrich put it and a “nightmare” as Odd said with significantly less tact. It was from the university library that Aelita often borrowed books from the robotics section which gave the couple increasingly creative ideas on how to construct their creations.

“Well enough. But I’m going to have to start cracking down on the students because finals are coming up,” Aelita answered with a sigh. She collapsed next to Jeremy on the couch, leaning her head against his shoulder while snuggling into him for warmth. The blue eyed prodigy smiled as he gently kissed his wife’s forehead before turning back to the near-complete robot in front of him.

Yumi couldn’t help but smile at the adorable display. Jeremy and Aelita had gotten married young. Once XANA had been defeated, it wasn’t long before the stress faded from Jeremy’s face. His health improved once he started to eat and sleep regularly and soon, he started to laugh again. Of course, there were nightmares and phantom pains… but those were what they all suffered from and wasn’t out of the norm. No one was happier with the newly relaxed Jeremy than Aelita who had missed her best friend dearly when the weight of the world had been on his shoulders. It was soon after that the two began dating after blushing awkwardly, Jeremy had finally asked Aelita out after a lot of prompting. They had gone steady throughout high school and had gone to college in the same city before finally getting engaged and married soon after graduation. Moving to San Fransokyo had been the easiest for them. The city ripe with possibilities had been a marvel and the young couple hadn’t had trouble finding jobs and settling in either. Aelita had been offered a job at SFIT and had readily accepted while Jeremy had transferred between Tech companies before settling down to work at CrayTech. The rest of the Lyoko warriors had followed readily as well. Anything they could have done in France; they could do in San Fransokyo. It was strange, but none of the superhero teens turned adults could stand the idea of being too far from each other. It was an unspoken thing as well, none of them wanted to admit it, but the highly advanced city also scared the former guardians of Lyoko. With how quickly it was advancing, the fear of XANA’s shadow still lingered in their minds causing them all too join Jeremy and Aelita in making the move.

They all settled in surprisingly well, but needing a thrill and some excitement once the fun from being in a new city died down, that’s when the bot fighting started. Yumi frowned as she recalled what she was talking about before Aelita had walked in.

“Doesn’t Aelita have a DJ gig tonight?” Yumi tried hopelessly.

“None of my new tracks are ready yet.” Aelita answered. “So, no DJing tonight. Besides, I’ve missed bot fighting. We haven’t had time to demolish some challengers in a while.” Her eyes had a wicked glint in them as she spoke.

“You’re just asking because you don’t want us to go bot fighting,” Jeremy accused Yumi.

“Because it’s _illegal_ , Jeremy!” Yumi defended with a groan. This was not the first time she had used this argument and neither would it be the last. As the eldest she felt like it was her responsibility to steer clear of illegal activities. She didn’t like being the party pooper but then again she didn’t like getting into unnecessary trouble either.

“ _Betting_ on bot fighting is illegal, Yumi! Not fighting itself!” Jeremy corrected. Aelita grabbed the screwdriver he was working with from his hand and began to inspect the robot, occasionally flipping through a manual titled _‘Laws of Advanced Robotics’_ by a Professor Robert Callahan.

“Which you do!” the older girl pointed out.

“Only a little! As if you don’t!” the blonde fired back

“I-“

“Don’t be a hypocrite Yumi! I’ve seen you bet on my bots before too.” Jeremy looked more than a little smug.

“As a spectator!”

“Still illegal!”

“AELITA!” Yumi turned to her best friend, hoping, begging for any sign of reason. “A little help here?”

Said best friend was engrossed in her inspection of Jeremy’s bot however. She was silent for a few minutes before she messed with some of the internal wiring of the robot that looked quite a lot like a mega tank.

“Jeremy, you forgot to hook the wiring through this part better. It would have short-circuited if I hadn’t caught it right now. We fight to _WIN_!” The young woman finished as she looked to the blonde genius next to her with determination.

“Yes, dear.” Jeremy fought back a grin as he looked over the new changes Aelita had made. That was the benefit of having a fellow genius as a wife, he supposed. Aelita always helped him make his bots. It was a joint effort really. She was often more creative than he was although both were extremely competitive. Fighting with XANA intellectually one on one had made them both more than a little stubborn in that aspect.

Finally free of the equipment as she handed it back to Jeremy, Aelita turned to Yumi looking a little too innocent. “Sorry Yumi, what were you saying?”

The Japanese girl only groaned. She should have expected this. Yumi knew Jeremy was more than a little addicted to working outside the law. He had been hacking government satellites, forging documents and covering up digital trails since they were children! Granted, they had a purpose and Jeremy had a supercomputer back then. But Jeremy hadn’t been admitted into Kadic a year younger for no reason. Even as a preteen he was a skilled hacker with just a regular computer. With XANA gone, Jeremy had resumed his bot making hobby which he had had to give up for while in school. The blonde prodigy had won plenty of bot fights in both high school and college once he had started making bots after XANA’s defeat. While those were non violent and harmless, Yumi knew it was too good to hope Jeremy would be discouraged by continuing this hobby outside of school simply because it was illegal. No, the legal repercussions were what gave Jeremy an added boost of excitement and thrill. Jeremy was no Odd; the purple loving blonde was the adrenaline junkie of the group. But Jeremy had his own penchant for less than legal trouble that thrilled him in the same way fighting did for Odd and to a lesser extent, Ulrich.

Aelita, on the other hand, was no help either. One would think having a father who got in trouble with the government would teach her to tread more carefully but it seemed the apple hadn’t fallen far from the tree. Aelita only encouraged Jeremy, helping him out and creating her own robots with him. Her reasoning was simple: No one was getting hurt and it was a minor criminal offense at most. The risk was worth the reward because unlike the actual _legal_ bot fights around town, there were stakes and a real challenge involved. There was no one who loved a good challenge more than Jeremy and Aelita.

“You’re insufferable,” Yumi complained, seeing the mischievous twinkle in Aelita’s eyes.

“You love us anyway,” her best friend taunted back.

Yumi sighed. That she did.

“And you’ll come to the bot fight?” Jeremy asked, his expression was uniform but his blue eyes bright with amusement. He already knew the answer. It was always the same.

“Of course, I will,” Yumi rolled her eyes. “If I have to tag along, might as well get some benefit out of it too.”

* * *

Jeremy hadn’t been wrong when he had turned her accusation against her although Yumi would never admit it. The dark-haired girl sighed as she turned to Ulrich who was clearly sizing up the competition in the ring going against Jeremy.

“Ulrich?”

Her husband only sighed, seeing her expression. He knew from her posture and how she had her hands slipped in the pocket of her hoodie what she was going to say before she said it.

“I know your regular Yumi. Slip a 10 for the first round. A 20 for the second?” His brown eyes glinted with amusement in the darkness of the alleyway and Yumi grudgingly punched him. That only caused him to laugh as he slipped their bets into the spectator’s betting pool.

Ulrich didn’t mind the Bot fighting as much as Yumi did. He was wary of it and was normally the one staking out how far the police would be from busting the robot fights they were at. He was quite intuitive when it came to these things, a sixth sense he’d developed from evading his father in his younger years as well as having to protect people from XANA in the real world. For Ulrich, it wasn’t the Bot fights he enjoyed as much as hanging out with his friends again. The thrill of it reminded him of when they were children and while they didn’t have to defeat an evil AI this time, it often did require team work to get out of tough situations and Ulrich liked the reminder that he was a part of a family and had a purpose.

Odd, meanwhile, simply enjoyed the rush. Both watching the Bot fights and supporting Jeremy and Aelita was fun for him but fighting some thugs or running from the police gave him the real thrill. The young man hadn’t changed from his purple loving ways in the years and Ulrich jumped as Odd slipped in his own bets, greeting him with a "Hey Good Buddy", arriving just as Jeremy began his first fight.

As expected, Jeremy won the first few rounds. He rarely came close to losing, master strategist and technological genius that he was. It took him little time to figure out his opponents strategy and use it again them. Aelita took his place in the ring after the first three games and ended up winning the warriors even more money than usual. Something about a young woman with bright pink hair and a matching track suit always had people letting their guards down despite Jeremy having annihilated people with those same bots earlier. 

“How many more games are you playing tonight, Einstein?” Odd asked after Aelita won her second round. She made her way past the crowd to them, a satisfied smirk on her face as she began taking out a miniature toolkit from her backpack. Jeremy looked thoughtful as he broke out his own tools.

“I think maybe one more.” Jeremy answered as he looked over the beat-up robot. He handed the purple clad man a flashlight as Aelita opened up the back of the mini megatank. “Hold on to this, I need to see to fix the wiring if the bot’s gonna last another fight.”

The couple worked fast and within minutes the bot was as good as new even if it did look worse for wear after the many battles it had just gone through. 

“You better hurry up,” Ulrich advised. “Its been a few hours. None of the remaining crowd seem like dangerous challengers so we can get away from here unscathed but the police will probably be here to bust the place in another half hour. I do NOT want to spend my winnings bailing us out and the last thing we want is to have to call _Sissi_ if none of us get away again.”

Odd groaned hearing Sissi’s name. “She’ll kill me if she finds out! She wanted to come along but I told her we weren’t going Bot Fighting today.”

“Why would you lie to her Odd?” Yumi face palmed. She really wondered what went on in her svelte friend’s mind when he made irrational decisions like lying to his long-time girlfriend.

“I just wanted it to be us tonight. Just the Lyoko Warriors again. Besides, she always freaks out when we have to run from thugs or even the police. She's always afraid her dad will find out. And anyway, I figured she’d enjoy not having to spend a Friday night stuck in a grimy alleyway.” Odd shrugged.

"That's what you get for dating Principal Delmas' daughter, I guess," Ulrich snickered. 

The purple-loving boy, now a young man, had been dating Sissi for a few years now. It had been a strange relationship. Sissi had mellowed after finally befriending the group and it was only in college that she started dating Odd, long having given up on Ulrich who was in a steady relationship with Yumi by then. She hadn’t moved out to the city with the group until later but now she was well accustomed to their habits and knew all about Lyoko. She wasn’t exactly fond of the bot fighting. It was possibly the one thing her and Yumi agreed on the most; while both girls were friends and got along they still butt heads sometimes but their arguments were forgotten when it came to reprimanding Jeremy for his Bot Fighting. However, Sissi, wasn’t above tagging along, just like her fellow dark-haired friend, wasn’t above tagging along. Her only fear was getting in trouble and word getting back to her father. Jean-Pierre Delmas had been very understanding, albeit confused, when Sissi had pronounced her interest and relationship with Odd during college but he was very much in the dark about him and his friends' activities simply believing them to be the intelligent yet hardworking group they had been up until high school. 

Jeremy sighed hearing Odd’s predicament. “Alright. One more fight and then we can leave. I’m not exactly in the mood to run from the police today either. It's actually been a while since we just got a chance to leave a fight without any consequences.”

“It’s done, Jeremy,” Aelita called. She had been observing the current bot fight and informed her fellow genius that the next battlers were up.

Jeremy took a deep breath as he went back to the ring and sat down. He could see his friends behind him and Aelita mouthing an encouraging ‘Knock em Dead’. He grinned, confidence filling his veins as he waited for his competitor to arrive. It certainly was unexpected when the competitor turned out to be a young Japanese boy with unruly hair who couldn’t be older than 13.

“Can I try?” His small voice rung out. The spectators burst into laughter upon seeing his puny frame. Jeremy merely raised an eyebrow. He looked back at his fellow warriors again. They looked just as skeptical but they weren’t laughing like their peers.

“You gotta pay to play,” the ringmaster informed the kid. He was clearly amused too and had already turned away, dismissing him.

The boy looked at Jeremy who stared back with genuine curiosity. “I have money,” he finally revealed.

The ringmaster looked between the two before turning to Jeremy, obviously wanting to know if the adult in the game wanted to battle a mere child with what was obviously a harmless looking robot.

“Let’s play,” Jeremy announced, tilting his head slightly as if to invite the boy to sit. Bets were placed by the spectators, obviously in Jeremy’s favor, and the battle started. It took less than a minute for Jeremy to disable the boy’s bot.

“This was my first fight!” The boy looked anguished, seeing his broken-up robot. “Can I try again. I have more money?”

The boy was indeed holding up a large wad of cash. Jeremy again looked behind his young competitor to his friends in the spectators. They were thinking the same thing he was, it seemed, barely repressed smiles on each of their faces.

“Ok,” Jeremy replied to the kid. It was difficult for him to hide a grin as the kid only looked shocked when Jeremy bet only 5 dollars – No more, no less – and took up his controller for the second part of the game.

The second round lasted longer. Jeremy was a strategist. He hadn’t mentally battled an evil AI for the better part of 2 years to not come out with more than a few tricks up his sleeve. So he started the game slow, allowing the young boy in front of him to believe he’d let down his guard.

Jeremy was right when, halfway through the game, after playing easier and easier, the boy snapped his controller to reveal a hidden panel with more controls and began to play to win. That’s when Jeremy finally allowed himself a smirk, upping his own game as well. The battle picked up speed and the blonde observed the younger boy with satisfaction. Clearly, he was a strategist too and the “Newbie Player” act was one he was used to winning by. Unfortunately for the kid, Jeremy and his friends had accomplished a lot in their teens as well. Stuff far beyond petty robot fights. The boy didn’t know this though and was fast growing frustrated seeing Jeremy’s nonchalance at his skill. Adult fighters had underestimated him before but Jeremy wasn’t and the kid couldn’t figure out why which annoyed him to no end.

The kid was clearly a prodigy, the blue-eyed genius noted even as his competitor’s command on his bot became sloppy with frustration. The boy’s robot was clearly made with electromagnetism as its core programming function. Keeping up with his bot was an actual challenge. In the end Jeremy managed to disarm the kid’s robot long enough to open a panel in his own bot, firing off a new magnetic repulsion beam that would scramble the competing robot’s programming long enough to disable it.

The boy looked proper shocked this time, clearly not expecting to lose. Jeremy tried not to look smug as he collected the winnings and pocketed them. Seeing his robot was decommissioned, the boy picked up his battered robot, slipping it into his blue hoodie before walking away, still shocked and slumped.

Jeremy walked over to his friends.

“He was good,” Yumi noted admiringly.

“A prodigy,” Jeremy agreed.

“He expected to win,” Ulrich added. “I don’t think that was the first time he’s used that trick.”

“Kids got some good acting skills,” Odd concurred. “He had everyone fooled.”

“You wanna talk to him?” Aelita asked, slipping her arm in Jeremy’s, seeing his thoughtful expression. Her husband only nodded.

* * *

Hiro did not expect to be surrounded minutes after losing a Bot fight by a bunch of adults. Ego still smarting because of his loss, he rolled his eyes and groaned, seeing the blonde man he had just battled among the batch. He was used to being caught up in tight situations after winning Bot fights but after losing? Really?

“No Fair! Aren’t I supposed to get beat up only if I make a fool out of you and destroy your robot?” He muttered this but it was clearly loud enough to be audible because the brunette among them snorted.

“We’re feeling merciful today, kid.” His voice was sarcastic, brown eyes alight with amusement.

“Maybe next time,” added the one with the purple hair dye. His hair was up in a ponytail and his fashion sense was bizarre and purple if Hiro had to describe it to anyone else.

Hiro looked at the remaining adults, his competitor and two women he hadn’t noticed yet. There was a Japanese woman standing next to the brunette man. She was dressed in black, a hood covering her black hair. Hiro took in the blonde man he had competed with and next to him, holding his arm was a woman in a pink tracksuit with shocking bright pink hair and dark eyes.

“You were really good out there,” the pink- clad woman offered. The alley was dark and Hiro noticed her murky eyes were actually green, darkened only by the poor lighting in their surroundings.

“Thanks?” He replied. This was a first.

“What’s your name?” The Japanese woman asked.

Hiro looked suspicious for a moment.

“We’re not gonna hurt you, kid,” She added seeing his hesitation.

“Hiro Hamada?”

“Well, Hiro,” The blonde man he’d competed with finally spoke up, “I’m Jeremy Belpois.”

Hiro was surprised as he was offered a handshake.

“You played really well, like Aelita said.” At this the blonde tilted his head towards his pink-haired companion. Hiro deduced 'Aelita' was her name. “You put up an amazing fight,” Jeremy continued. “Anyone else would have lost. I just have experience and didn’t underestimate you. Even then you gave me a hard time.”

Jeremy grinned then. “Your innocent kid act was quite impressive too.”

Hiro looked baffled. “How could you tell?”

Odd laughed. “Trust me kiddo, if we were _anyone_ else, we wouldn’t have. It was good. And I’m an exceptional director so naturally I knew of course.”

The brunette snorted again at his friend’s statement. “Yeah right, Odd. Directing two plays in middle school doesn’t count.”

“Shut up, Ulrich!”

Ulrich ignored Odd and turned to Hiro, “Win a lot of bot fights this way?” He asked.

“Umm… yeah.” Hiro admitted. “You’re the first ones to actually figure it out _before_ ending up with a broken robot, actually.”

“Just experience,” Jeremy repeated again. He looked to his friends and they all seemed to be sharing an inside joke.

Hiro frowned. What experience did they mean? Did they happen to be Bot fighters as kids too? Did they use this trick so now they knew how he was pulling it? Jeremy did manage to disable his robot without destroying it. He wouldn’t have been able to do that unless he knew how it was constructed anyway and only someone with major smarts and quick intuitive thinking could figure something like that out during a bot fight.

“Thanks for not underestimating me, I guess?” Hiro ventured. In a strange way it felt good. While it was fun to win fights playing the naïve child, it was definitely better to have been taken seriously. Even if he lost a lot of money in the process.

“No problem kid,” Yumi responded. “Although maybe, you should be careful about this in the future. You do know bot fighting is illegal right? How old are you?”

“Only _betting_ on it is illegal!” Hiro snapped.

Yumi blinked as a slow grin creeped up her face before she dissolved into laughter. The rest of the group followed shortly after.

“Wow Jeremy. He really is just like you. Smart with a penchant for trouble.” Ulrich snickered. “Yumi, you don’t stand a chance.”

Jeremy for his part only sighed and shook his head. He took up the rolled-up wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it back to Hiro.

“Be careful about how much you bet, ok?” Jeremy advised. “Winning comes easy but try not to gamble more than you can afford. It has consequences.” A shadow seemed to cross Jeremy’s face as he said this and Hiro wondered for a moment if the genius in front of him was talking only about money. Had Jeremy gambled more than he could handle before? He suddenly wanted to know if Jeremy had won the gamble too.

Before he could ask though, the brunette man, Ulrich, spoke up.

“Guys, we’ve been here long enough. The police are likely on their way,” Ulrich announced. The rest of the adults nodded, before turning to him

“Do you need a ride home?” Yumi asked. She took out a pair of keys from the pocket of her hoodie as she asked. “This area isn’t the safest even if you are smart for your age.”

Hiro was about to protest his ability to take care of himself but was torn between accepting the offer. These adults were strangers but they were by far the nicest people Hiro had ever met at a bot fight and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little curious about them. They had a different aura about them and were clearly very tight knit. Before he could make his decision though, the sound of a Moped engine alerted Hiro to the fact Tadashi had arrived.

“Hiro! Get on!” His older brother threw the helmet on his head and was about to speed away, used to having to break Hiro out of tight situations with thugs before Hiro stopped him.

“Tadashi, wait!”

“Woah, calm down, kid.” Yumi told the young adult who was clearly freaking out over his little brother. “We’re only talking to him.”

“Your kid brother is in safe hands. We were just making sure he gets home safe,” Odd added.

“I… who are you?” Tadashi asked. “Bot fighters, right?” He asked noting the robot in Jeremy’s hands. He wasn’t so readily trusting. After all, this activity was illegal and the people he’d previously met involved with it weren’t the kindest.

“That would be Einstein and Princess over there,” Odd pointed at Jeremy and Aelita.

“We just come to keep them out of trouble,” Ulrich smirked.

As this exchange was going on, satisfied that her friends would handle the overprotective Tadashi, Aelita turned to Hiro. “You’re a smart kid, Hiro. If you ever need any help or run into trouble,” She took a card out of her jacket pocket. “Feel free to give us a call.”

Hiro looked at the unembellished card with a simple number written on it next to the logo.

“Aelita Belpois, Faculty of Computer Science, San Fansokyo Institute of Technology?” Hiro read out, warily. For a moment he wondered if this was another of Tadashi’s schemes to get him to join his ‘nerd school’. But Tadashi was still busy with the other adults and clearly didn’t know or recognize Aelita either. Jeremy handed the boy his own card as well, one that read “Jeremy Belpois, Director of Robotics, CrayTech Innovations.”

“Just in case,” Jeremy added. His mouth formed a half smile in amusement, realizing that Hiro’s shock didn’t stem from their jobs as much as the fact their hobbies were illegal.

“Hiro!” Tadashi called.

“Coming!” the boy responded, putting on his helmet, right as the Lyoko Warriors started wearing theirs as well, clearly ready to leave. Police Sirens could be heard faintly in the distance.

“Take the route through the pawn shop alleyways,” Ulrich advised Tadashi right as he mounted his bike, pointing in the direction the brothers should take. “The sirens are from midtown so if you want to avoid getting caught and searched go from there.”

Tadashi looked surprised as he watched the older man retreat and slide on a helmet. Yumi and Odd were already on their own bikes and Jeremy had slipped in behind Aelita who was wearing her pink helmet with the visor up.

“Good luck, Hiro!” the group called as they moved out, splitting up as they left the alleyway.

“Do you know these people?” Tadashi asked, still bewildered by the encounter. “I didn’t know you were making friends at these fights of yours.”

“No. I just met them today. But the lady in the pink helmet teaches at your nerd school and her husband is a director at CrayTech,” Hiro replied more than a little smugly. Tadashi was always on his case about how bot fighting was illegal. He clearly wouldn’t expect faculty from his own school, whom Tadashi greatly respected, to be a Bot Fighter. 

The resounding “WHAT!” as the Moped screeched to a halt was more than a little satisfying even if they had to be extra careful to avoid the police after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few character notes:
> 
> In a post XANA world, Jeremy would probably go back to making and advancing robots because he’d have the time to. He already enjoys bot fights (although they’re non violent) in school and, after fighting XANA, with his technological prowess he’d enjoy the challenge. Not to mention the legal repercussions would never bother him and the other Lyoko Warriors wouldn’t not tag along if they had a chance to relive some of their adventurous days as kids (without the life threatening danger).
> 
> Yumi of course would be on the fence because she’s supposed to be the oldest and the consequences did always matter to her more than the others but there’s no way she wouldn’t enjoy it just as much even grudgingly.
> 
> Aelita would only help Jeremy. It’s not like she has any extra love for the law herself. She’d probably find experimenting with his robots even more fun which is why they make the ultimate married team in the future. When she’s not making music, working with Jeremy on his bots is a fun activity for her too because she enjoys experimenting with tech as much as he does. I also feel like her name would be Aelita Belpois for work related purposes after marriage because its her only real fully legal identity that can be easily explained unlike her forged identity like Stones or her out of time identity like Hopper or Schaeffer. It was @imraidaccount on Tumblr that suggested the idea that Aelita would be an SFIT professor and I can't say I wasn't playing with the idea myself too.
> 
> Odd and Ulrich are in it for the funsies and adrenaline rush more than anything else although Ulrich would enjoy it less because of the thrill and more because it reminds him of his adventure's on Lyoko and being a worthwhile part of a family. Reliving his youth is more important to Odd but it’s fun for Ulrich as well who never feels as much part of a family as he’s with his best friends and fellow Warriors.
> 
> I didn't add William just because I didn't quite know how to fit him in and well, I like and find it easier to write the original Lyoko warriors more.
> 
> Please do review if you enjoyed this in any capacity. The CL fandom is pretty small so any and all reviews, I enjoy immensely. I also like constructive criticism or other headcanons if you have any you'd like to share with me.


End file.
